


Kis-my-chibi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Varie ficlet, ambientate in un universo parallelo in cui Wataru è un insegnante d'asilo.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Yokoo Wataru, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Totsuka Shota, Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta, Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Kis-my-chibi

**\- 1. All that matters, it’s a happy ending –**

“Yokoo-sensei!”

Il maestro socchiuse brevemente gli occhi di fronte a quello strillo acuto, e si voltò immediatamente a guardare che cosa stesse succedendo.

Taisuke gli si stava avvicinando con passo trafelato, e lo afferrò per una manica della camicia non appena gli fu abbastanza vicino.

“Taipi, che cosa succede?” gli chiese leggermente allarmato, mentre si lasciava trascinare dal bambino nella stanza contigua, con il passo più svelto che il piccolo riuscisse a tenere.

“È Tama-chan, sensei!” gli disse soltanto il bambino, continuando a tirarlo senza aggiungere molto di più.

Già prospettando le peggiori ipotesi nella propria mente, non appena entrato nella stanza Wataru si fiondò subito su Tamamori, seduto sul pavimento in lacrime.

“Che cos’è successo?” gli domandò preoccupato, verificando con un’occhiata veloce che non si fosse ferito o altro.

Il piccolo singhiozzava talmente forte che Taipi, accanto a lui, fu costretto a mettersi le mani sulle orecchie per non sentirlo.

“È... è...” biascicò Yuta fra le lacrime, incapace di aggiungere altro e limitandosi ad indicare verso un angolo della stanza.

Alzando gli occhi, Yokoo vide Mitsu giocare con delle costruzioni, intento a mangiucchiare quella che gli parve essere una merendina.

Cominciando a comprendere che cosa potesse essere successo, Wataru prese in braccio il più piccolo, andando controvoglia verso Kitayama.

“Mitsu” disse non appena gli fu di fronte, con quel tono deciso che, i bambini avrebbero dovuto saperlo, indicava che si erano messi nei guai.

“Sì, sensei?” fu la risposta, data con gli occhi bene aperti ed un’espressione innocente in volto.

“Mitsu, di chi è quella merendina che stai mangiando?” indagò, continuando a cullare lentamente Yuta, il quale non ne voleva sapere di smettere di piangere.

“L’ho trovata. È mia.” rispose, sul chi va là, affrettandosi poi a mangiare anche l’ultimo boccone nel timore di doverla restituire.

“Non è tua!” lo accusò Taipi dall’altro lato della stanza, correndo in modo scoordinato in loro direzione. “L’hai presa dallo zainetto di Tama-chan, ti ho visto!” continuò, mettendosi accanto al maestro con le braccia conserte, tentando di imitarne l’espressione severa.

“È vero, Hiromitsu?” chiese Wataru, chiamandolo volutamente con il nome completo.

Il bambino spostò lo sguardo dal maestro a Tamamori con espressione corrucciata, come se stesse cercando un modo di scampare alle accuse, quando furono interrotti da Miyata, il quale aveva preso posto all’altro fianco di Yokoo, alzando lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“Sensei?” chiese soltanto, indicando Tamamori con un dito.

Wataru tentennò per un secondo, poi accarezzò ancora due o tre volte la testa di Yuta prima di lasciarlo scendere, mettendolo di fronte a Toshiya.

“Non piangere, Tama-chan” lo spronò questi, imitando il gesto del sensei e dando al più piccolo un colpetto affettuoso sulla testa.

Poi protese verso di lui il braccio che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto nascosto dietro la schiena, mostrandogli la propria merenda.

“Possiamo dividere la mia, se vuoi. Anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Puoi averla tutta, io non ho tanta fame” gli disse, sorridendogli timidamente, mentre l’altro lo fissava con gli occhi sbarrati.

Yokoo vide Tamamori smettere lentamente di piangere, mentre allungava la mano ad afferrare la merendina offertagli da Miyata, iniziando a sorridergli a sua volta.

“Grazie Miyacchi!” esclamò contento, protendendosi istintivamente verso il più grande e dandogli un bacio deciso sulla guancia, afferrandolo poi per la mano e trascinandolo al centro della stanza, tornando a giocare come se niente fosse successo.

Wataru guardò per qualche secondo Toshiya gironzolare intorno al più piccolo, le guance arrossate ed un sorriso in volto, e scosse la testa con un ghigno prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Mitsu, pronto a rimproverarlo.

Il bambino, tuttavia, lo precedette.

“Visto? Sono tutti contenti adesso” commentò scrollando le spalle, riprendendo a giocare con le costruzioni e ignorando tanto il maestro quanto Taisuke, che aveva osservato tutta la scena con aria allibita.

Wataru sbuffò, chinandosi per dare un colpo leggero sulla fronte di Kitayama, prima di prendere nuovamente Fujigaya per mano ed allontanarsi.

“Sensei?” gli disse il bambino, serio. “Non è giusto però, Mitsu ha rubato la merenda a Tama-chan!” si lamentò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Yokoo sospirò, fermandosi ed inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, accennando con lo sguardo a Yuta.

“Però guarda. Tama-chan adesso è felice. Ed è questo l’importante, no?” gli chiese, sorridendogli.

Taisuke parve pensarci per qualche secondo, ed alla fine annuì.

“Sì, è vero. Non ne potevo più di sentirlo piangere, mi stava facendo male alle orecchie. Meglio così!”

Wataru fu tentato dal dirgli che non era precisamente quello che intendeva, ma alla fine ci rinunciò e prese il bambino in braccio, allontanandosi e lasciandolo a fare un puzzle con Kento e Nika.

L’importante, alla fine, era che fossero tutti contenti. 

**\- 2. Pink &Prejudice -**

Quella mattina Fujigaya si era preparato davvero con molta attenzione prima di andare all’asilo.

Si era messo la sua maglietta preferita, quella con le paillette che formavano un cuore proprio al centro.

Quando la metteva, Yokoo-sensei gli diceva sempre che era proprio carino.

Aveva atteso pazientemente che la madre gli pettinasse i capelli, fermandoli con un codino là dove erano troppo lunghi, fissando con aria critica la propria immagine allo specchio prima di ritenersi soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto.

Poi aveva convinto la donna a disegnargli un cuore all’altezza del collo, spiegandole per un quarto d’ora buono quanto fosse un dettaglio _assolutamente necessario_ per essere perfetto.

Solo allora aveva dato il suo benestare, e si era lasciato accompagnare di buon grado all’asilo.

Una volta arrivato a destinazione, si era avvicinato a Kitayama, con tutta l’intenzione di lasciarsi fare qualche complimento.

Avrebbe dovuto pensare prima, in effetti, che forse era andato dalla persona sbagliata.

“Taipi, perché ti sei vestito come una femmina?” gli domandò il bambino, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi con espressione disgustata.

Taisuke ci rimase male, ma era ben deciso a non lasciarlo trasparire in alcun modo.

Cercando di darsi un tono, incrociò le braccia sul petto, stizzito.

“Non sono vestito da femmina. Sono carino!” ribatté, voltando le spalle all’amico.

Hiromitsu dal canto suo non parve preoccuparsi troppo di averlo offeso, e rincarò la dose.

“A me invece sembri proprio una femmina. Sei vestito di _rosa._ E hai anche un codino. Solo le femmine ce li hanno.”

Fujigaya mise il broncio, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui con l’aria di chi stava per scoppiare a piangere.

“Beh, si dà il caso che il rosa sia il mio colore preferito, e che non si affatto un colore da femmina!” gli disse, lamentoso. “E poi oggi è un giorno speciale, e questa è la mia maglietta preferita, per questo l’ho messa!”

Mitsu probabilmente era pronto a ribattere, ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo.

Si allontanò velocemente, prima che l’altro potesse commentare ulteriormente il suo aspetto.

Fu a quel punto che vide Yokoo-sensei farglisi incontro, e il suo umore cambiò del tutto.

Sorrise apertamente, correndo verso di lui e aprendo le braccia, con il chiaro intento di farsi sollevare.

Wataru gli sorrise a sua volta, prendendolo in braccio e scompigliandogli con una mano i capelli rimasti liberi dal codino.

“Buongiorno, Taipi!” gli disse. “Come siamo eleganti, oggi!” aggiunse poi, dando una veloce occhiata ai vestiti del bambino e solleticandolo sul collo, proprio nel punto in cui faceva la sua bella figura il disegno del cuore.

“Sì!” rispose il piccolo, scalciando per venire messo giù, mettendosi poi a frugare dentro il proprio zainetto. “Oggi mi sono fatto bello per Yokoo-sensei!” dichiarò poi, con un tono così solenne che il maestro si sarebbe messo a ridere, se non fosse ancora stato perplesso dalla dichiarazione del bambino.

“Per me, Taipi?” domandò, confuso, quando Fujigaya trovò quello che stava cercando, e gli porse un foglio di carta avvolto con un nastro.

Ovviamente, rosa.

“Buon compleanno, Yokoo-sensei!” gli disse allora, aspettando con ansia che il maestro srotolasse il foglio, guardando poi con un sorriso spontaneo il disegno.

“Taipi è... è bellissimo. Grazie!” disse al bambino, chinandosi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Quello sono io” disse invece Taisuke in tutta risposta, indicando la figura indistinta colorata di rosa. “E quello invece sei tu” aggiunse, spostando il ditino sulla figura più alta, un po’ meglio definita. “Ho pensato che ti poteva fare piacere. Così lo puoi portare a casa tua e appenderlo. La mia mamma appende sempre i miei disegni a casa, dice che sono molto belli.” disse velocemente, incespicando nelle parole, ancora emozionato dall’entusiasmo mostrato dal maestro.

Wataru annuì con decisione, ancora guardando il disegno e prendendo il piccolo per una mano, dirigendosi con lui dentro l’asilo.

“Lo farò sicuramente, Taipi. Non appena arriverò a casa, lo appenderò alla parete. È proprio un bellissimo regalo.”

Taisuke emise un verso soddisfatto, gongolando per l’apprezzamento di Yokoo, prima di fermarsi in mezzo al corridoio ed indicarsi la maglietta.

“Sensei, prima Mitsu mi ha detto che il rosa è da femmina. Ma non è vero, no? Dici sempre che questa maglietta mi sta tanto bene, quindi oggi l’ho messa!” chiese conferma con lo sguardo al maestro, carico d’aspettativa.

Wataru trattenne a stento una risata, prendendolo nuovamente in braccio, cercando di assumere un’espressione seria.

“Probabilmente Mitsu si è spiegato male. A lui forse non piace il rosa, ma l’importante è che piaccia a me e a te, no?” gli chiese, chinando il capo per guardare meglio il bambino. “E oggi ti trovo davvero molto bello, Taipi.”

Il bambino ridacchiò, arrossendo per quel complimento, e poi fece cenno di sì con la testa facendo ondeggiare il codino.

“Sì!” confermò. “L’importante è che piaccia a Yokoo-sensei!”

Detto questo si lasciò portare nella stanza principale, correndo verso i suoi amici, ansioso di raccontare loro quanto il suo regalo fosse piaciuto al maestro.

Era decisamente soddisfatto.

Come previsto, era stato tutto decisamente un successo.

**\- 3. Puri-puri Pretty! -**

“Dai, Nika-chan... se non ti sbrighi rovinerai tutta la sorpresa!”

Nikaido si guardò intorno, con aria spaesata. Non era proprio d’accordo con quello che voleva fare Senga, ma non aveva trovato il modo giusto per ribellarsi, così alla fine aveva ceduto.

I capelli gli andavano davanti alla faccia, e gli davano fastidio.

Avrebbe tanto voluto slegarli, ma sapeva che se l’avesse fatto poi Kento sarebbe scoppiato a piangere, e poi sicuramente non avrebbe mai più voluto giocare con lui.

No, questo non poteva permetterlo.

Mogio mogio, si avviò nella stanza principale dell’asilo, tenendo lo sguardo basso e lasciando che fosse il bambino più piccolo a trascinarlo fino a destinazione.

Quando vide Yokoo-sensei alzò lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro.

“Sensei, sensei!” disse Kento, emozionato, indicando la testa di Takashi e molleggiandosi sulle gambe. “Guarda che carino!”

Quando il maestro posò lo sguardo su di lui, Nika lo fissò dritto negli occhi, in cerca di un po’ di comprensione.

“Oh, ma che bello, Kenpi!” disse invece alla volta del più piccolo, inginocchiandosi per essere alla loro altezza e portandogli un braccio dietro la schiena, punzecchiandolo su di un fianco. “Gliele hai fatte tu?”

“Sì!” rispose fiero Senga, protendendo un braccio verso la testa del bambino più grande e afferrando una ciocca di capelli. “Ieri pomeriggio mia sorella è andata ad una festa, e la mia mamma le ha fatto le trecce. E io allora l’ho guardata e ho imparato! Non è bello Nika-chan con le trecce?”

Yokoo-sensei guardava Nikaido, visibilmente imbarazzato, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non scoppiare a ridere.

Era davvero buffo, lo doveva ammettere, con i capelli legati in quella sorta di trecce sbilenche, legate alla bell’e meglio con degli elastici che chissà poi dove li avesse trovati Senga.

“Bellissimo” confermò, con un cenno deciso del capo, ma vedendo poi quanto Takashi fosse a disagio si portò il più piccolo a sedere su una gamba, gli occhi al livello dei suoi. “Però Kenpi, sei sicuro che Nika-chan volesse fatte le trecce? Gliel’hai chiesto il permesso?”

Il bambino lo fissò allibito, prima di fare ripetutamente cenno di sì col capo.

“Sì che gliel’ho chiesto! Mi ha detto lui che potevo!” confermò, altalenando lo sguardo fra l’amico e il maestro, prima di scrollare le spalle. “Yokoo-sensei, posso farle anche a te le trecce?” gli chiese poi, agitandosi in braccio a lui e fissandogli i capelli come se fossero dei regali la mattina di Natale.

Wataru sbuffò piano, cercando di non dare nell’occhio, e guardò ancora Nika con aria d’intesa.

“Va bene, Kenpi. Vai a prendere gli elastici, puoi farmi le trecce” mormorò, sorridendogli quando il bambino corse via, lasciandolo da solo con Nikaido.

Questi gli si avvicinò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e mordendosi un labbro.

“Anche il sensei vuole che Kento sia felice?” gli chiese, chinando il capo da un lato, facendo oscillare le trecce.

Yokoo lo guardò incuriosito, annuendo.

“Certo. Perché?” domandò, vedendo il bambino arrossire.

“Perché a me non piacciono tanto le trecce. Però Kenpi voleva farmele, e ora è felice, quindi non importa” gli spiegò, scrollando le spalle.

Wataru stava per ribattere, quando vide tornare il bambino più piccolo con in mano i suoi elastici.

“Siediti lì!” gli ordinò, indicando una sedia poco lontana.

Yokoo rimase pazientemente seduto per la successiva mezz’ora, cercando di ignorare il dolore del sentirsi i capelli tirare, e dicendosi che se un bambino di cinque anni era riuscito a sopportarlo, allora non c’era ragione per cui non dovesse farcela anche lui.

Fu in quel momento che vide gli altri bambini della sua classe avvicinarsi, chi con aria incuriosita chi con espressione perplessa, chi con decisa disapprovazione.

“Kento, che cosa stai facendo?” domandò Kitayama, guardando con disgusto prima Nika poi il maestro.

“Sto facendo le trecce a Yokoo-sensei! Le vuoi fatte anche tu Mitsu?” gli chiese di rimando il bambino, ignorando il tono usato dall’altro.

“Che schifo! No, grazie, non voglio sembrare stupido!”

Yokoo era pronto a riprendere il bambino prima che Senga o Nikaido ci rimanessero male, ma fu preceduto da Fujigaya, che si avvicinò a loro con aria sognante, spingendo Hiromitsu da parte.

“Che bello Yokoo-sensei, che bello!” gli disse, tentando di arrampicarglisi su una gamba prima che il maestro si chinasse a prenderlo in braccio, facendolo sedere sulle sue ginocchia.

Il bambino gli passò le mani fra i capelli, affascinato, poi si voltò verso Senga.

“Kenpi, Kenpi, poi le fai anche a me le trecce? Sono certo che sarò bellissimo. E poi se le ha Yokoo-sensei le voglio anche io!”

Senga accettò ben volentieri la richiesta di Fujigaya, e Wataru con la coda dell’occhio vide Nika rilassarsi di fronte alla prospettiva di non essere più l’unico ad avere i capelli conciati in quel modo.

Ridacchiando, si voltò poi in direzione di Kitayama, il quale si era defilato e ora li guardava da lontano, con le braccia conserte ed un’espressione quasi sconvolta in viso.

“Voi siete tutti matti” bofonchiò, dandosi una teatrale manata sulla fronte, non ottenendo altro risultato se non quello di far ridere gli altri bambini.

E Wataru avrebbe voluto potergli dire che in fondo non aveva poi tutti i torti, ma rimase in silenzio.

In fondo Nikaido aveva ragione.

Senga e gli altri sembravano essere felici; tutto il resto non aveva importanza.

**\- 4. Of curiosity, glitter and a happy Valentine -**

Kitayama non aveva proprio voglia di andare all’asilo quella mattina.

La madre ce l’aveva trascinato di forza, affatto colpita dal suo fantomatico mal di pancia, e lui alla fine aveva rinunciato a ribellarsi.

Una volta arrivato si era seduto al tavolo con un foglio e le matite colorate, deciso almeno a dare un senso a quella giornata.

Ci si era messo di impegno, voleva che le cose fossero fatte per bene.

Nel corso della mattinata i suoi amici si erano avvicinati più volte a chiedergli che cosa stesse facendo, ad invitarlo a giocare con loro o semplicemente per cercare di sbirciare sul suo foglio.

Li aveva mandati via ad uno ad uno, diventando sempre più sgarbato, fino a che alla fine non gli si era avvicinato Fujigaya, sedendosi sulla sedia di fronte alla sua e tirandogli con decisione il foglio da sotto le mani.

“Che cos’è?” chiese, girandolo fra le mani e aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Ridammelo! È mio!” gli urlò Kitayama, facendo il giro del tavolo e cercando di riprenderlo, invano.

Fujigaya cominciò a girare per la stanza, senza farsi raggiungere, continuando a squadrare il disegno fino a quando non comprese di cosa si trattasse.

“È per San Valentino!” esclamò soddisfatto, girandosi verso il più piccolo e ridacchiando, lasciando finalmente che questi gli strappasse il disegno dalle mani.

“E allora?” chiese, con tono volutamente antipatico, cercando in ogni modo di darsi un contegno. “Tu non hai fatto niente per San Valentino?”

Taisuke sorrise, annuendo con decisione.

“Ieri la mia mamma mi ha accompagnato a comprare un biglietto per Yokoo-sensei, e io ci ho fatto un disegno sopra e ci ho aggiunto i brillantini. Adesso è bellissimo, lo vuoi vedere?” gli chiese, senza attendere che gli desse risposta e dirigendosi verso il suo zainetto, tirando fuori il succitato biglietto.

Kitayama lo squadrò con aria di disgusto, afferrandolo per un’estremità.

“Ci sono troppi brillantini. Non si capisce niente! E poi non hai fatto un granché, visto che il biglietto l’hai comprato. Io lo sto facendo da solo, la mia mamma ha detto che così è più importante!” riprese il più piccolo, il quale tuttavia non parve affatto colpito dai suoi argomenti.

Scrollò le spalle, riprendendo il proprio biglietto e riponendolo con cura.

“Per chi sarebbe, comunque?” domandò, portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo e spalancando gli occhi con aria curiosa. 

“Non te lo dico, non sono affari tuoi” gli disse, tornando al tavolo e riprendendo a colorare di rosso l’interno del cuore sbilenco che aveva disegnato, incurante del bambino che gli stava dietro le spalle, studiando ogni suo movimento.

Quando arrivò il momento di scrivere il nome sul foglio tuttavia, si fermò.

Quello non voleva che Taisuke lo vedesse.

Alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, facendogli cenno di allontanarsi.

“Vattene! Non hai nessuno con cui giocare anziché stare qua a farti i fatti miei?” chiese, acido.

Il più piccolo alzò le spalle, scuotendo la testa.

“No, non ho di meglio da fare. E poi voglio sapere a chi devi dare quel biglietto” commentò, senza muoversi di un centimetro.

“Yokoo-sensei lo dice sempre che sei troppo curioso” lo riprese Mitsu, mettendosi in piedi e dandogli uno spintone, perché si allontanasse.

Taisuke cadde per terra, assumendo la tipica espressione di quando era sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime, e Kitayama cominciava già a preoccuparsi quando vide il maestro andare verso di loro.

“Bambini, che cosa succede?” chiese, guardando subito Hiromitsu con aria di rimprovero.

Questi si fece rosso in volto, irritato.

“Taipi stava cercando di sbirciare quello che stavo facendo, e non si voleva allontanare! Non è giusto che ficchi sempre il naso, sensei!” esclamò, pochi attimi prima che Taisuke cominciasse a piangere.

Yokoo sospirò, prendendolo in braccio e accarezzandogli piano la testa, nel tentativo di calmarlo.

“Non è vero! Mitsu sta facendo un biglietto per San Valentino, e non mi vuole dire a chi lo deve dare, anche se siamo amici! E poi dice anche che il mio biglietto per Yokoo-sensei è brutto! Lo odio!” urlò, fra i singhiozzi.

Wataru si morse un labbro, cercando di mantenere un’espressione impassibile.

“Davvero hai un biglietto per me, Taipi?” gli chiese, cambiando velocemente argomento. “Perché non me lo fai vedere?” aggiunse, vedendo subito il bambino smettere di piangere, indicando con aria contenta il suo zaino.

“È lì! Te lo mostro sensei, è venuto proprio bene, sai?”

Yokoo andò nella direzione indicata dal bambino, voltandosi solo per un attimo in direzione di Kitayama, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Mitsu fu indubbiamente grato al sensei per averlo liberato da quella palla al piede.

Ultimati gli ultimi dettagli, prese soddisfatto il foglio, uscendo dalla stanza e dirigendosi verso l’aula dei bambini più grandi di loro.

Individuato il bersaglio, fece una corsa fino al tavolo più vicino alla finestra, porgendo il disegno al bambino.

“Buon San Valentino, Totsuka-kun” disse velocemente, senza avere il coraggio di guardare il più grande negli occhi.

Stava per andarsene, quando si sentì trattenere da un lembo del grembiule.

“Grazie, Mitsu. Buon San Valentino” gli rispose, ugualmente imbarazzato, chinandosi per dargli un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

Corse fuori dalla stanza, tornando insieme a tutti gli altri, quasi senza curarsi di loro.

Sospirò platealmente, tornando seduto al tavolo e lasciando vagare lo sguardo.

Il suo biglietto doveva essere proprio bello, anche più di quello di Fujigaya, se Tottsu gli aveva addirittura dato un bacio sulla guancia davanti a tutti.

Ma non gli importava più nemmeno del biglietto di Taisuke.

Faceva proprio dimenticare tutto, essere innamorati. 

**\- 5. Baby hurricane -**

Yokoo avrebbe dovuto immaginare che non sarebbe stata la migliore delle idee.

Eppure, quando i bambini gliel’avevano proposto, non aveva pensato che le cose potessero andare eccessivamente male.

Pioveva già da una settimana, e loro si annoiavano a rimanere chiusi dentro, senza la possibilità di andare in cortile.

Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, e alla fine aveva accettato la loro proposta di cucinare un dolce.

Quella mattina era uscito prima di casa, era passato dal supermercato e aveva preso tutto l’occorrente, sperando che i bambini soprassedessero sul fatto che non avrebbero preparato una torta, bensì i biscotti.

Gli erano sembrati più innocui in un certo senso.

Eppure, a meno di mezz’ora da quando avevano cominciato la preparazione, si era dovuto ricredere.

“Sensei!” si sentì chiamare, mentre cercava di mostrare a Miyata e Senga come mescolare la farina insieme alle uova.

Si diresse verso Taisuke e Mitsu, trovandoli entrambi con espressione arrabbiata, ognuno con una diversa confezione di colorante alimentare in mano.

“Sensei, Taipi vuole fare i biscotti rosa! È un colore da femmina, fa sempre così, glielo dici che non può?”

“Perché non posso? Il rosa è bello, non è da femmine, piace anche a Yokoo-sensei. Non è vero, Yokoo-sensei?”

Wataru fissò accigliato i due bambini, sospirando.

Si piegò sulle ginocchia, prendendo il colorante e scuotendo la testa.

“Il rosa non è solo da femmina, Mitsu. E anche se fosse, a Taipi piace, per cui non vedo perché non dovresti lasciarglielo usare. Li possiamo fare di tutti i colori che vogliamo, per cui ognuno può scegliere il suo” si rialzò in piedi, tornando verso gli altri. “Cercate di lavorare insieme senza litigare!” li avvisò, andando ad aiutare Tamamori e Nikaido, che stavano avendo non pochi problemi nel setacciare la farina, con l’unico risultato che ve n’era di più sul tavolo che dentro la ciotola.

Stava mostrando loro come muovere lentamente il colino, in modo tale da non uscire fuori dai bordi, quando sentì alle proprie spalle un rumore pressoché inquietante, che gli parve troppo simile a quello di uova rotte.

Chiuse gli occhi per un breve attimo, come a volersi preparare a quello che lo attendeva, prima di voltarsi.

Senga stava ridendo, mentre Miyata aveva in viso un’espressione colpevole.

Quattro o cinque uova erano sparse fra il tavolo ed il pavimento fra i due bambini, macchiando loro i grembiuli.

“Oh... bambini!” disse loro Wataru, sentendosi vicino ad un crollo nervoso.

Si avvicinò di corsa ai due, afferrando una manciata di tovaglioli ed asciugando per prima cosa loro i vestiti, prima di farli allontanare.

“Andate a dare una mano a Taipi e Mitsu con i colori per l’impasto. Qui ci penso io” disse loro, sbrigativo.

“Mi dispiace, Yokoo-sensei. Non l’abbiamo fatto di proposito, stavamo solo giocando e le uova sono cadute” mormorò Miyata, con espressione contrita.

Yokoo si sforzo di sorridergli, dandogli un colpetto affettuoso sulla spalla.

“Lo so che non era vostra intenzione romperle, Toshiya. Non sono arrabbiato” lo rassicurò, aspettando poi che si fossero allontanati prima di ricominciare a pulire il disastro combinato.

Di tanto in tanto si voltava per controllare che i bambini lavorassero tranquilli, e si sentì abbastanza rilassato quando li vide continuare a seguire le sue istruzioni, senza che ci fosse nessuna apparente catastrofe in arrivo.

Era giustappunto arrivato a pulire il pavimento, quando sentì un urlo lancinante.

Terrorizzato al pensiero che qualcuno potesse essersi fatto male, si voltò verso di loro, trovandosi di fronte agli occhi uno spettacolo che in un diverso frangente probabilmente avrebbe trovato buffo.

Nika era ricoperto di impasto rosa dalla testa ai piedi.

Sia lui che Taisuke avevano le lacrime agli occhi, mentre Kitayama era immobile con la ciotola in mano, ed uno sguardo indubbiamente colpevole.

“Mitsu!” si lamentò il maestro, raggiungendoli e guardando sconsolato Nikaido, come se non sapesse da dove cominciare a ripulirlo. “Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?”

Kitayama sembrava aver perso tutta la sua sicurezza mentre parlava; probabilmente, aveva capito di averla combinata grossa questa volta.

“È colpa sua, sensei” mormorò, indicando Taisuke. “Io stavo per mettere il colorante rosso nella mia ciotola e lui ha deciso di fare rosa anche questa... allora l’ho presa, e gliela volevo gettare sulla testa, solo che c’era Nika-chan di mezzo” indicò il bambino di fronte a sé, ancora con l’aria di chi stava per scoppiare in un pianto a dirotto. “Mi dispiace, Takashi” bofonchiò, quasi chiedergli scusa gli costasse uno sforzo fisico.

Wataru annuì, come a dire che capiva.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, cercando di trovare in qualche modo le forze per non perdere definitivamente la pazienza.

Stava per dire ai bambini di aiutarlo a rimettere a posto, quando Senga e Tamamori si avvicinarono a Nika, passando un dito nell’impasto fra i suoi capelli e assaggiandolo.

“È buono!” esclamò Yuta, sorridendo soddisfatto, e Kento accanto a lui annuì.

“È vero. E poi...” arrossì, sorridendo timidamente “Nika-chan è davvero carino tutto rosa!” esclamò con più convinzione, tirando poi Taisuke per la manica del grembiule. “Non è vero, Taipi?” chiese al bambino, ancora imbronciato.

“Mh. Non è male, sì” mormorò, mentre il diretto interessato smetteva del tutto di piangere, avvicinandosi a Senga.

“Davvero sono carino?” chiese, alternando lo sguardo fra lui e il sensei, che li fissava incredulo.

“Certo!” confermò Senga, ridacchiando e assaggiando ancora un po’ dell’impasto.

Wataru riacquistò un po’ di fiducia nel fatto che potessero riuscire finalmente a preparare quei benedetti biscotti, e mandò Nikaido a farsi ripulire da una delle sue colleghe, prima di concentrare nuovamente la sua attenzione sul resto dei bambini.

“Bene, ricominciamo. Tama-chan, Senga, voi due continuate con la farina. Miyacchi e Mitsu poi vi daranno una mano ad impastare” disse loro, rivolgendo poi la sua attenzione a Fujigaya. “Io e te ci preoccuperemo di mettere il colorante nell’impasto.”

Il bambino spalancò gli occhi, sorridendo apertamente.

“Che bello, che bello Yokko-sensei! Posso avere la mia ciotola rosa, vero? E possiamo farli di tanti colori? Al sensei piace l’arancione, vero? Li dobbiamo fare come piacciono a tutti e due, visto che lavoriamo insieme!”

Wataru ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Sì, Taipi. Li possiamo fare di tutti i colori che vogliamo.” confermò.

“Ottimo. Sono proprio contento, sensei!” esclamò, e Yokoo vide tutti gli altri bambini annuire a quest’affermazione.

Alla fine, la cosa più importante di tutte era sempre e solo quella. 


End file.
